Leo's Excuses
Excuses, excuses! Well, this is the page for excuses! The only thing there is no excuse for is not adding some excuses to this page for excuses! Eating Too Much Cereal I, Aardvarkbanana911, probably eat a bit more cereal than the average person. Well, here's why! * It is quick and easy to make. * When you're hungry and thirsty, cereal takes care of both. * It tastes good! Liking Venturiantale more than Lab Rats I, Lycan Princess, Indeed like Venturiantale more than Lab Rats for the following reasons: * It is probably funnier than Lab Rats * It has enormous plot twists almost every episode * Character's have huge backstories (P.I.E for example) * 3x the amount of Lab Rats characters * Jimmy Casket Fangirl-ness :P Coming on Here When You're Supposed to be Doing Homework I, Breeze13, often come on here when I'm supposed to be doing homework. My list of excuses to avoid punishment: * The tab was already up, I forgot to close it out! * Uh, I needed to look up information on the Internet and this popped up. * I had a science question and I knew Lab Rats had the answer. * Oh, I'm writing an essay on the science of Lab Rats. * I'm on break. * It's not what it looks like! * I'm doing research. * *breaks down into tears* Homework is so hard, I was just taking five minutes! * What? Lab Rats? Psh... No! Why would I be on there? * My online friend is having emotional problems, I have to be there for him/her. Friendship is very important, it takes precedence over homework, right? At least it should... * Just checking my messages... Not adding onto here I, Lollipops101, am clueless and don't have good excuses. My list of excuses are: *I have writers block *I've missed all episodes of World's End and want to see if Axy (A'/J and Le/'xy) and Graia (Gr/egor and G/'aia') happen. *Um... Reasons? *I was writing Lab Rats fanfics on Wattpad. *I've dislocated my knee. *I've twisted my knee. *I've sprained my ankle. *My cat cut my hands off. *I got scared of a character in World's End. *I was in A and E all day. *I had my Grade 5 music exam. Being Found Doing Homework When You were Supposed to do it Earlier I, Breeze13, am quite guilty of doing homework at 3:00 am after putting it off all week, which my mother doesn't know. When she walks in on me with my school books open, what can I say? My list of options: * Oh, I was looking something up and I knew it was in the book. * I just realized I forgot something. * I couldn't sleep, so I'm studying. * I found a great adjective in here earlier and I needed to find it and write it down! * I finished this a long time ago, I just forgot to close the book. * Huh? What school book? I think you need to go get some sleep, you must be seeing things. * I got the wrong lesson, which I just figured out, so I have to make up for it now. * No, I'm sleep... studying. * I'm getting ahead! Aren't you proud of me? * *breaks down into tears* It was so hard, I couldn't finish it! I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to disappoint you! * Just counting down the pages I have left before I'm done with this horrible book. Liking Legos just as much as Lab Rats I, Indigo76, like legos just as much as Lab Rats. This is why. * You can build anything with it. * It has a lot of action. * Everybody loves it! Not Bending My Knee I, Lollipops101, have dislocated my knee cap recently. It is back in place but I am still recovering. I need to learn to bend my knee fully after having to keep it straight for OVER a week - which I was NOT happy about - but I don't. Here are my excuses: *My knee won't let me. *I was sat in the back of the car feeling intense pain, then during the movie, I felt the same pain, yeah, I think that's enough. *The cat was sat on my knee and I was scared to move it *I want to learn how to go down stairs. I can bend it enough for that. *I have bent it. I sat on my bed bending it against the side of the bed, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?! *My knee cap's redislocated. *You get bored when you're sat in the same room every day for 7 HOURS STRAIGHT! Watching WAY too much Doctor Who I, Lycan Princess have been a Doctor Who addict for only a little while. My dad bought me Netflix for the summer at the beginning of June, so I have been watching DW a lot. In the past 2 weeks, I have watched 37 episodes that are each 1 hour or more. I think I have a problem, so here I am, explaining why I have fallen in love with the show: *David Tennant/10th Doctor is funnnnnny! *My BFF wants me to watch them all *Dare I say, Better than Lab Rats. *River Song's awesome backstory (Too complex to explain) *Nothing at all is on TV right now Texting a Friend When I'm Supposed to be Working or Something I, Breeze13, have been brutally teased by my family members because I have been found texting a dear friend every chance I get. I never thought I'd actually have anyone on my contacts list, so I never thought this would be a problem! Now I need a list of excuses... * What? I'm just entering my passcode, not texting... * I'm looking something up, it's urgent! * I'm looking up music on Youtube. I just can't get enough of . * I'm not texting , I'm texting . Not a problem! * My friend is having emotional problems, I need to be there for him/her! (works on so many levels) * I have nobody else to hang out with, what do you want me to do? Just sit around, alone, losing my mind from being isolated for so long? * I'm trying to survive a long-distance friendship, what am I supposed to do? Not practicing trombone I, Lycan Princess, have been found guilty of not practicing trombone this month. I really should be practicing more, or at least some at all, because Advanced band starts again in September, and I haven't practiced since...Uhh...May? Well, here's my common excuses/phrases that I tell my friends/family: *I was..reading fanfiction. I think I may be addicted to reading. Don't you agree? *(If I'm on my computer) I have been looking up sheet music to play! Everything I have is very bland at the moment. *I'm too busy...Hating on the Johnny Toast fangirls! You gotta hate on dem fangirls for liking Toasty more than Ghostie! *I....Uhh...am watching Venturiantale! You know that's all I ever do! Besides eat and sleep. And watch Doctor Who. (This doesn't hardly ever work, cause I say this even when I don't have a computer on hand) *I was studying! You never know when you need to study a test you already took last year! *Can't talk right now. Too busy singing! *in sing-song voice* Discord! Are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne? Discord! We wont take it anymore. So take your tyranny away! *I'm playing AQW! I just got to level 39! You know how long it takes to level up, ? IT TAKES FOREVER! I remember when I was level 6 and...*Continue very long rant about leveling* *The stars! Are not in position, for this homework. *I beg my brother to say the next part* Like she says, stars, can't do it. Not today. Not Coming Onto Wikia Very Much I, Lollipops101, don't come on wikia very often lately. Here are my excuses why... *WATTPAD'S ADDICTIVE!!!!!!! *I wanna sleep (all the time) *I just can't be bothered. *I was dreaming about... Marciego (a same-sex couple I think have a problem with) Not Paying Attention in Class I, Lollipops101, have been found guilty of not paying attention in class. These are my excuses. *I was thinking about what to write in Wattpad for my story. *I'm trying to figure out where the C came from. (I seriously was on Tuesday) *The work is too hard. The only reason I'm in top set is because bottom set is full. Which is why the new girl's in it. *Um... (in a sing-song voice) Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! *You see, my Grade 5 exam is coming up next year and I really want to get a distinction and it's freaking me out! *You can't teach, deal with it. (Ms. McIntosh) Watching too much Harry Potter I, Aj732, have been accused of watching too much Harry Potter. Here are my excuses: * Fred and George are HILARIOUS!!! * Harry Potter? Psh... No, why would I be watching that? I don't even know where the TV is! * I'm trying to see how ridiculous the movie is compared to the book. * I'm spelling out the spells, it will help me with my English! * Hang on, this is the best part. * Oh, c'mon! If you watch it yourself, you will see why I love it. Having More Friends on the Internet Than in Real Life I, Breeze13, have far more friends on the Internet than I do in real life and my parents have a problem with it. Most people think I'm weird for it, some lecture me on Internet safety, and almost everyone who finds out just HAS to accuse me of being an antisocial geek or (at the very least) look at me like there is something wrong seriously with me. Well, here are my excuses when such problems arise: * Well, I'd be a loser if I had no friends at all, now wouldn't I? * Um, my friends in real life have all driven me away, what do I have left? * I'm a lot cooler on the Internet... So I have friends there. Is that a problem? * There's no way I'm in danger. I don't even tell where I live, I'm totally paranoid. * What do you care? * Me? Have friends on the Internet? Pffft... * What? What friends? *gasp* What is the Internet? I've never even heard of it! Picked on for not watching every ep of Lab Rats I, ThePokémonGamer, always get picked on for not having watched every Lab Rats episode aired yet. Here are my excuses: * I am more interested in cartoons. * The episodes have gotten boring, the writers have almost ran out of ideas. * And...there's too much cartoons in my life that would outweigh my time watching Lab Rats. * As well as I've watched almost three seasons full of Lab Rats episodes, and people should be appreciative of that. Learning Four Languages At Once I, Lollipops101, am learning four languages. Italian, German, Spanish and French. Here are my excuses. *It's a time filler really. I get bored so easily, at least it keeps me occupied. *What if I don't want to be a unilingual person? What if I want to be bilingual? *I'm only using it so I can publish books in those languages and appeal to more audiences on Wattpad. Liking Teen Wolf more than Lab Rats I, Foreverfangirl, like Teen Wolf more than Lab Rats. Why? *It has more action *The entire cast is hot *Stiles is played my Dylan O'Brien *It's a lot more funny but can also mix with seriousness at the same time *Every episode is an hour long *Season 5 is really dark *The villains are amazing *The fight scenes are much better. Not being too beaty I, NerdAlert123, have not been that beasty lately. Excuses being: * Spending too much time being beasty reverses the effects of being beasty, making someone non-beasty. * Basically just the first reason. * And the one above this one. Falling Victim To The FNaF Fandom I, DatPastaFangirl, have fallen victim to the epicness of the FNaF fandom. This is a HUGE shock for both my friends AND me as well, because not even 2 weeks ago, it was my mortal enemy. So, here's my excuses that I tell my peeps... *The fan songs! Come on, some of them are AMAZINGFULL!!!!!!!! *OMG THE FABULOUS LORE!!!!!!!! *Ummm....LOVER DID IT!!!!! IT WAS HER FAULT!! SHE BROKE MY BRAIN AND CONVERTED IT TO FNaF-NESS!!!! *What? Me? Like FNaF? That's absurd! *Heheheh...I suppose all the Freddyness has gone to my head. GET ME A DOCTOR!!!! I NEED SURGERY TO REMOVE FNaF FROM MY BRAIN!!!!!! Being Addicted to The Wiki Channel I, Lollipops101, am currently addicted to The Wiki Channel. Here are my excuses why: *I'm creative, deal with it. *I have no friends nor life in the outside world. *But with Wiki Channel you get to sit on your butt all day and do nothing... *Reasons *Um, I need to get jobs for my actors Amaya and JJ. They can't sit on their butts all day, they need work. Watching Too Much Game Theory I, Lollipops101, am guilty of watching way too much Game Theory. These are my reasons why: *I wanna know if CatPat actually did kill the children in FNAF! I mean, CatPat is dangerous. *MattPat = Life! *Because, they might be predicting my future. It's known to happen! A game predicted the 9/11 ten years before it happened! *No life, no friends, what else can I do? *Pass. *Because I wanna see how many times Scott Cawthon can crash a live stream... *I wanna know the truth! Scott confirmed it! They were getting too close to the truth! Forgetting to watch Lab Rats: On the Edge I, DatPastaFangirl, forgot to watch Lab Rats: On the Edge and now I can't because I forgot to record it. Well, here's my reasons.... *ARGH FINISHED SUPERNATURAL SEASON 4. DA PLOT TWIST. TOO MUCH. I HAD TO START SEASON 5 AFTER THAT!!!!! *runs around house yelling about SPOILERS* *Ummmmm.... YouTube? I know I hardly go on it anymore, but I still do sometimes. *Come on! You can't blame me for forgetting 1 episode of a show I hardly watch after watching about eighty 45-minute episodes of Supernatural in a month, can you? *Did I mention I forgot about Star Wars Rebels too? That's a WAY bigger shock than missing Lab Rats. *It's Veteran's Day! I need to relax a bit too. *puts on the kool sunglasses* Buying a new game and barely playing it at all. I, FairyTailLover01, have bought Pokemon Omega Ruby for my Nintendo 2ds, but I have only played it for maybe a total of 10 minutes. Well, I have some reasons. *I also bought like, ten other games (it was my birthday money... which was $300.00 xF). *I bought Pokemon X, which I am actually playing right now! After I beat X, I'll play Omega Ruby. I'M NOT PLAYING TWO GAMES WITH SUCH A LONG PLOT AT ONCE! AHHHHH! *Um... lot's of Anime watching has been taking place! Yeah... that's a good reason, right? *I had Shrek the Musical tech week all week this week! I TOTALLY didn't have the time to play it after the 5th of October... Um... *hides* *REASONS! *YouTubes. The YouTubes took over a bit again. NATEWANTSTOBATTLE JUST CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM TEH YOUTUBE!!! He's my Nate senpai... *Sword Art Online: Lost Song, and I played that for like... 7 hours the first day I got it. Next week I'm gonna get back into playing it, but THE CURRENT BOSS IS SO DARN HARD! AGGHHHHH! Liking Supernatural more than Lab Rats or Venturiantale I, DatPastaFangirl, am ashamed of what I have done. I....I...I admit to liking Supernatural more that not only Lab Rats...But now Venturiantale as well. *wipes tears* HOW HAS THIS HAPPENED?!?!!? VENTURIANTALE WAS MY THING!!!! But....Even though I am ashamed, here are my excuses; *It's got one of the greatest plots I've seen in quite a while. Sorry Lab Rats, but your plot doesn't have two brothers saving planet Earth from the apocalypse and fighting Demons, Ghosts, and various monsters. *Ok, you can blame this on me being a very emotional person, but it can get SO SAD!!! I mean, usually this would be a kinda bad thing, but TEH FEELS ARE TOO MUCH!!! *remembers "Abandon All Hope" and cries even thinking about it* *Umm... Am I the only one who thinks Sam is Adorable? These days Castiel gets all the fangirls...Not that I don't partially agree with them :3 *Did I mention that Carry On Wayward Son is the theme song that plays during season finale intros? YAS!!! *On the contrary to being sad sometimes, it also can get really funny. Like, VERY funny. Sorry VT, but you can't make me laugh THAT hard. *I guess I've just grown apart from VT and LR. Being completely obsessed about VT for 10 1/2 months is a long time. Of course I still check their videos daily, but I usually watch like 2 episodes of Supernatural before I watch them. And I've been into Lab Rats for almost twice as long as VT.(Literally! I discovered them 1 year and 11 days from each other!) *Seasons 2, 3, 5, and 9....My brain has exploded from the greatness. *Every time I finish a season, I can always look up that season's Gag Reel on YouTube. Of course this is kinda an extra thing, but it's really cool that as a victory for finishing a season I can watch bloopers. *Ok, If I had to pick one main reason, is that SN is just an amazing show in general. Great acting, Amazing plot, and Fabulous Comedy moments. Idk how this is kind of an unknown show, because I love it so much! Playing Dragon Age:Inquisition WAY WAY WAY WAY WAY too much I, DatPastaFangirl, recently re-bought a copy of Dragon Age: Inquisition for Xbox One, since there was a bug with my 360 game that I bought 2 years ago. But for some reason, I've been hooked even more than I was before! I may have...Gotten Half Way through the game in 4 days. I played for over 11 hours on Friday, and 13 Hours Saturday, resulting in a horrible headache that lasted all of Sunday. I regret my decision, but here's my excuses why; *Of course there's a reason! It's because of...Uh...REASONS!!!!!!!! *DRAGONS, DRAGONS, AND MORE DRAGONS!!!!!!!! The dragon fights are EPIC!!!!! They make you rage sometimes, tho. *I used to kinda dislike the plot, but now that I'm really into the game, I think it may be almost better than the first Dragon Age! *I TOTALLY wasn't playing Dragon Age! You were just imagining! IT WAS ALL A DREAM!!! *Skyhold! You can do so much! I love to like make custom armor, and the war table options. *Dorian is so amazing!! He's definitely one of the most swag characters out of all the DA games. *ALL THE PLOT TWISTS!!!!!!!! Like, I throw bricks around the house at the amount of plot twists. *Pfft...Me play Dragon Age? I would never! *RETURNING CHARACTERS!!! And mostly, HAWKE AND ALISTAIR-SENPAI ARE CHARACTERS YOU MEET!!!!!! *Did you know that video-game-itis is a real thing? It's where you are hooked to a videogame, and you can never stop! The doctors told me the only way to stop is to play more Dragon Age! Just being plain old lazy I, RabidDisneyWeirdo (the old lollipops101), am just plain old lazy. *Sleep *Sleep *Sleep *Oo we break the laws of attraction, like you're sent from straight above, got a case of fishy love *SLEEP